


A Dragon for Every Hoard

by Angel170



Series: ABO Bingo 2020 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dragon AU, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Eileen Leahy, Other ships mentioned, SPN A/B/O Bingo, do not copy to another site, dragons have two forms full dragon and half dragon half human, omega Bela talbot, sam/bela square, well male egg laying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel170/pseuds/Angel170
Summary: Alpha Sam is ready for this seasons Omega selections. Mateless Omegas in their clan would travel from cave to cave, mountain to mountain examining the mateless Alphas and Betas hoards to find the one that best matched their own, in turn choosing the mate they wished to build a bond with before mating season later in the year  and - the great Maker willing - hopefully having a healthy hatchling by spring.There was only one Omega he wanted, Bela Talbot. Too bad no one else agrees with his choice.
Relationships: Balthazar/Bela Talbot, Bela Talbot/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: ABO Bingo 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728799
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	A Dragon for Every Hoard

**Author's Note:**

> Here's #10 of my bingo card. So close to having a Bingo line. This fic is for my Sam/Bela square.
> 
> This is my first time writing a dragon Au please go easy on me.

Sam was organizing the newest acquisitions of his hoard. His mountain had multiple caverns full of books but the main room was the most impressive: It spanned nearly the entire length of the mountain, and books lined the walls from the floor to hundreds of feet high near the peak, where magic recreated bright sunlight without damaging his books. His wings twitched feeling the presence of someone else in his cave; it wasn’t yet time for the Omega selections. He turned towards the entrance, forcing himself back into his larger form. His wings arched high in an aggressive display as he growled low, warning the intruder that the Alpha was aware of their trespassing.

“It’s just me Sam.” Bela, one of the most beautiful Omegas in Sam’s clan, walked into the room, her body in its small, flesh-covered, two-legged form.

He quickly shifted down to the smaller height, thankful that he didn’t stumble from the loss of his balance without his tail. “What are you doing here Bela?”

“I came to see you Sam, I can’t stop thinking about you.”

His heart beat rapidly and he hoped she couldn’t hear it. He had wanted her for ages, his attraction no small secret in their clan, though he was far from the only Alpha enchanted with her. “What do you mean?”

“I want you Sam, I choose you.”

“It’s...it’s not time yet though.”

“Omegas can choose whenever they are ready, I’m ready now Sam. I want you to take me.” She stepped up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, her face inches from his. Her scales shone in the dim light of the torches, making her eyes brighter as she gave him a lustful look.

“I’ve wanted you for so long, Bella.”

“I had to wait until you were ready Sam, you were always the one for me. That gift proved you were the one for me. Touch me Sam, make me yours.”

He laid her down on a nest of furs, kissing her hungrily as she wiggled beneath him. The scent of wet and ready Omega was heady in the air. He kissed down her torso, his lips sliding down soft skin and hard scales until he licked into her belly button, making her giggle. He smiled at the playfulness, she was always so serious and he was glad that he could bring this side of her out. He found himself between her slim, muscled legs and licked at her glistening core, the scent of her stronger as the slick dripped from her folds.

He nosed at her and like a starving dragon he dived in, her screams and moans of pleasure a symphony to his ears. She wrapped her fingers around his horns, forcing him deeper, and he happily obliged.

“Yes, yes Sam….Sam….Sam...Sam!” Her mouth fell open as she roared, shaking the very foundation with her ecstasy.

Something fell on Sam’s head, jolting him up as he looked around his empty nest. The book he had placed on the shelf above him had fallen on his head and was now laying on the ground. He grunted, picking it up with his claws, his hard cock bobbing in the air and dripping from the wet dream. He growled at the embarrassing reminder that it had all been a dream and his preferred Omega still has not chosen him.

“Maker, how humiliating...nearly popping a knot over a dream like juvenile.”

Frustrated in more ways than one, he crawled out of his nest and stumbled on to the next room where the large pool of water sat waiting. Washing quickly, his hardness wilted once more. By the time he was rinsing out his long hair, he remembered that it was the first day of this year’s mate selections. Mateless Omegas in their clan would travel from cave to cave, mountain to mountain examining the mateless Alphas and Betas hoards to find the one that best matched their own, in turn choosing the mate they wished to build a bond with before mating season later in the year and - the great Maker willing - hopefully having a healthy hatchling by spring.

Excitement thrummed in his veins, imagining being chosen and having his horde being appreciated by someone other than himself. Regardless that he didn’t have the power, he hoped the dream was a prophecy and that the rare book he gifted Bela that week would drive her to come see his caves and hoard, to see what a wonderful Alpha he could be for her and how well they could fit together. The book was a symbol of that, a rare tome with large jewels encrusted on the cover. It all but guaranteed that she’d come to check out his hoard and hopefully choose him.

Knowing the need Omegas had for scouting potential homes on their own, Sam left his caves. Alphas who tried to stay and show off their hoards never get visited, the scent of them keeping Omegas from entering. He shifted to his larger full dragon form and leapt off the mountain cliff. His large leathery wings spread out to catch the wind and glide along with the current before flapping the large appendages and steering himself to his brother’s home. He flew over the forest and valley of wildflowers before landing on the side of the large rock, his claws scraping against the mountain as he climbed up towards the entrance. The loud sounds of his arrival would keep his brother and his mate from thinking they were in danger and attacking Sam.

Entering the cave, he shifted to his half-human form, tucking his wings in close as he checked among the rooms searching for the pair. His older brother Dean was a large, golden-scaled dragon with freckles covering both of his forms. His small, pointed horns lined his head like a crown. His good looks and kind nature made him highly desirable to those in the clan. Honestly the strangest thing about his brother, the thing that caused others to be confused and judge him, was his choice of hoard.

It was an eclectic mixture of Dean’s favorite things: Books to scrolls, musical instruments to hanging meats, and massive amounts of soft, thick blankets and animal hides. Even with a strange horde Dean had always been a dragon many Omegas longed for, but he always kicked out anyone who chose him. Dean’s cave was warmth and ease and smelled of honey and roasted apples now that he had mated.

Walking into their main chamber, Sam smiled as his brother bounded over, shifting from his full form to half form and hugging Sam tightly. Castiel sat in his half form on a nest of cushions and blankets, smiling at them, his wings wrapped around his offspring. He welcomed Sam warmly but didn't move from the nest, not that Sam expected him to. While Dean was gold and bright like the sun, his Omega was a deep cerulean blue with onyx wings and rounded ram horns that nearly blended in with his dark, tousled hair. He was certainly a beauty and had originally come from a neighboring clan. No one in Sam’s clan looked like Castiel. Cas and Dean had chosen each other as mates and had miraculously laid 5 eggs. When many could only lay one egg that carried a large risk of not being able to hatch, his brother and mate had laid five eggs, and all were showing signs of hatching soon.

“Sammy, it’s so good to see you. What are you doing here? I figured you’d head to the watering hole with the other Alphas.” Dean smiled at his brother, his peridot eyes nearly gleaming from the torch lights bouncing off his gold scales.

“No, I was too nervous to be around them. Everyone trying to one-up the other, talking about their hoards and cave designs,” he rolled his eyes, “like somehow convincing the other Alphas there that you have the best hoard will get you chosen by an Omega.”

“Well you know you’re welcome here anytime.”

“Thanks De. Hey Cas, how are you feeling?” Sam made sure to face Castiel but to not step near him or the nest. Blood relation or not, the pair’s instincts are to protect their young from everyone.

“I’m well thank you. I’m excited since this green one seems to be moving so much lately. I suspect they will be hatching before mating season begins.”

“That’s great, I’m so excited for you both. I’m hopeful to have my own soon.”

“That’s the way Sammy, gotta stay positive man!”

Sam grinned wide, excitement thrumming in his veins he joked. “Yeah, maybe Bela and I will have more offspring than you and Cas.”

Dean’s face scrunched up into a grimace and Castiel squinted at him with his head tilted to the side like a confused bird. “Oh come on, you can’t seriously think you and Bela will end up together.”

“Why not? You don’t think I’m good enough for her.” Sam stood up taller, letting his height make him more imposing to his older but shorter brother.

“Dude no, if anything I don’t think she’s good enough for you, but come on! You know you two do not match!”

“Well shows what you know because she already accepted my gift.”

Dean rolled his eyes so hard if Sam wasn’t already becoming angry he would worry his brother was about to hurt himself. “First off, you know you aren’t supposed to gift anything to prospective Omegas. You can’t buy off a mate, you’re better than that Sammy. That said, I can pretty much guarantee Bela only accepted what you gave her if it had some type of shiny jewel on it. She doesn’t care about knowledge or books or intellect. All she wants is shiny jewels and materialistic treasures. Not to mention she’s the most selfish and self-centered person I’ve ever met! The two of you would be terrible together and so unhappy. I don't want that for you, not ever. ”

Castiel spoke up before Sam could strike back, the scent of hurt and defensive Alpha permeating the air. “Sam, the reason I chose Dean and was able to have 5 eggs - who are already moving and will hatch healthy - is because his horde is a comfort horde. It made me feel so comfortable, safe and loved that it allowed my body to make more eggs. Forcing a match because you’re attracted to some dragon for the wrong reason will not bring you the family you’re looking for. I’m sorry, but Bela is far too selfish for someone as empathetic as you are.”

“No! Neither of you know what you’re talking about! You don't even know her and you’re judging her based on what? Her horde? So what, now only Dean’s horde matters and no one else’s? I came here to spend time with my family, not to hear you bad mouthing Bela and telling me I’m going to be alone because I don’t spend my time collecting blankets or crocheting?”

Dean lifted his hands in surrender, trying to get closer to his brother as he puffed in agitation, “hold on now, that is not what we’re saying.”

Not wanting to hear any more, Sam ran out, shifting back to his full form. His large wings spread as he jumped from the edge, flapping and pushing him through the strong gusts of wind coming from the opposite direction. He pouted as he reached his mountain, not catching any lingering scent of Omega. Using his sharp claws, he climbed along the side of the rock formation towards a narrow ledge that faced the horizon and away from the entrance to his home. Shifting back to his half form, he stared at himself.

The brown and green swirls of his scales littered down his arms on either side of his body from shoulders down to his hips, disappearing from his legs before reappearing on the top of his feet. The bottom of his soles were the same chestnut brown leather of his full-form skin.

He was tall and handsome, highly intelligent, to the point he would be one of the clan's wisemen. He was kind and well above averagely endowed, from what he’s seen of other Alphas. His father was the clan’s chief and he was a likely successor to his father’s seat. If John didn’t give it to Dean instead; though his older brother never had the temperament for diplomacy and treaties. He didn’t understand why he didn’t get Omegas coming to his horde.

Last season he only had two visitors, newly aged Omegas but neither had chosen him which he was thankful for. He didn’t want to turn down young ones and hurt their feelings. There had been one, Becky, who refused to leave him alone. She had been obsessed over Sam, following him and attempting to stop Omegas from coming to his cave before she reached the proper age. At first Sam had been kind, tried to explain to her that he wasn’t meant to be her Alpha and that she couldn’t continue to try and scare away potential mates. He had assumed she understood, that they could be something close to friends. Until she reached the proper age and attempted to claim him. He turned her down and felt guilty to see her heartbroken reaction. Again assuming she would finally understand and move on, until his Omega half brother, Adam, had to fight and kill her when she attempted to drug Sam during the height of mating season, all in an attempt to force a pregnancy.

The situation shouldn’t have been enough to deter potential mates, from either of them, because it was Adams right to defend the Alphas in his family. Had Sam attacked her, it would have been seen as dishonorable on him to fight someone smaller and weaker. Hell, the story of the fight led to the chief of Castiel’s clan coming here and inviting Adam to see the hoards of their Alphas. Adam had ended up choosing chief Michael as his mate and both seemed very happy, though excited for their first mating season together. Even in Castiel’s clan Sam was seen as an honorable and good Alpha for not engaging in the Omega fight. So why hadn’t Bela come to see his horde and chosen him?

The sound of flapping wings alerted him to the incoming visitor. His eyes scanned the skies before he noticed the white shimmery form making its way to him, his heart beat faster upon realizing that it was Bela and she was almost to him. He couldn't help his excitement - his chosen Omega was making her way towards him and his mountain. The fact that other Omegas hadn’t come to see his hoard no longer mattered. She shifted to her half form flawlessly, landing on two fleshy covered legs as soon as she neared the ground. His hazel eyes took in her form, a leather satchel hung around her hiding her nakedness. Her scales shone like diamonds, her lone white horn a tight twirl sticking out of the middle of her forehead, and thin opal wings reminded him of pearls. She was a treasure herself, not that he thought of anyone as property.

“Hello Sam,” her posh lilting accent interrupted his thoughts and brought him back to the present.

“Hello Bela, it’s wonderful to see you.”

She gave him a sad smile and he knew instinctively that she wasn’t going to say what he had hoped for. His wings dropped from the high proud arch they had been in since he saw her flying towards him and shyly moved behind him, tucking in closer to his back.

“I’ve chosen an Alpha, he’s from Castiel’s former clan. His hoard matched mine well and we seem well suited for each other. Plus, he has room for my younger sister. She’s actually there now making herself at home.”

He mentally chastised himself for forgetting Bela had a younger sister that she was responsible for. Sam didn’t actually know what happened to their parents and had never asked, being too enamored with Bela’s looks to think much about her past. Now he felt an unpleasant mix of shame for not knowing anything of worth about the Omega he had chased after and embarrassment over the argument with Dean and Castiel, realizing they had been right. He had let himself become vain, thinking only of Bela’s beauties and he didn’t like the creepy realization he had allowed himself to fall to such narcissist behaviors.

“Congratulations, but why did you come here just to tell me? Shouldn’t you be bonding with your Alpha?” Castiel and Dean hadn’t left each other’s side for nearly a month when they found each other but perhaps their response to finding their mate was the outlier and other mates were found separating quickly.

Obviously he wouldn’t know.

“I felt it was the right thing to do. I won’t be staying to formally announce my choice, we’re going to just leave the clan. I just felt you deserved to be told in person. You’re a good Alpha Sam, but you’re just not my Alpha.”

Reaching into her satchel, she pulled out the large tome he had gifted her. She held it out to him, everything on the cover still in its place. “I also wanted to give this back to you. The only reason I liked it was the stones, not for the knowledge within and you deserved to give it to an Omega who could appreciate all of it.”

He shook his head, pushing the book back towards herself. “You keep it. The stories inside aren’t rare, I have other copies of them. I just knew you would like the stones and I thought the emeralds would match your eyes.

“I’m sorry if this hurts you.”

“No, you’re right. You aren’t for me and we wouldn't have been happy. Though I’m glad you came here to tell me. You’ve proved me right and Dean wrong. You’re far more honorable than others give you credit for.”

“Well don’t go spreading that around but… anytime I can prove that brother of yours wrong is a good day.”

A long, brightly silver dragon flew overhead, catching both of their attention. Sam had to squint as the stranger caught the sun in their scales, nearly blinding him. It was like a mirror in the sky.

“That’s Balthazar, my Alpha.”

“I can see the appeal for you. Keep the book, a mating gift and a goodbye from a former clan-mate.”

“Thank you Sam, maybe one day I’ll actually read it.”

She touched her horn to his, a sign of friendship and camaraderie that he’d never seen her partake in before. With an abrupt turn she shifted to her full dragon scale and flew to her silver mate, both flying off towards the snow peaked mountains off in the distance. After watching Bela and Balthazar’s disappearing forms, Sam decided to hunt down a meal; the nearby forest between him and Dean was home to many large beasts.

Returning with a full belly but heart torn, he was shocked to discover an Omega in full dragon form standing in the middle of his horde. The stone walls had all been formed into a swirling bookcase that spanned from floor to ceiling by his own claws and the unknown Omega smelled impressed and excited as she lovingly stroked the books. The Omega’s scales were a lush green, like leaves on an oak tree, her two horns, which wrapped around her skull towards the back like a bronze crown holding her black hair in place, matched her wings.

“Hello?” His face twisted into a frown when she didn’t turn around, but her wings twitched excitedly as she pulled out an astronomical map from the wall cove.

“Omega? Hello?” He tried again. At her snub he moved forward, intent on finding out why she was ignoring him. He froze mid-way when his eyes caught on the scarred areas where her ears should have been. The shock of such an injury was enough to make him physically jump back, and the movement was enough to shake the floor and cause the Omega to turn.

Blessed Maker, she was a vision.

“Hello Alpha, I’m Elieen.”

“I’m Sam.”

“I know, I’ve heard of you.” At his look she chuckled, the sound breathy and lovely to his own ears. “Well, I didn’t really hear about you, but stories about you made their way to me.”

“I’m sorry, you have me at a disadvantage. I haven’t heard of you, are you from the snow caps?”

Her brown eyes were like the leather of a bound book, promising a unique story Sam would never tire of. “No I’m from down South, the beach region. I was a clan mate of Charlie’s before she mated and moved here.”

“Charlie? Oh wait, yes, I think she’s mentioned you.”

“Yes, she seemed to think you would fit me well and I have to agree, Alpha. Your horde….. it feels like home.”

“Really?”

Her small smile made his heart beat thump against his chest. “Yes.”

“You collect books?”

“No,” he couldn’t help the moment of disappointment. “Scrolls, mostly by travelers from distant lands; and maps, I’ve even written some myself.”

“You’ve written scrolls?” His tail thumped against the cave floor in excitement.

“I can read lips, but in my half form it’s easier to follow hand movements. I wrote them down so it was easy to teach others.”

“I would love to learn.”

“I would love to teach you.”

The dragons met each other in the middle of the room, both shifting to their half forms and wrapping their arms around each other. Kissing Eileen was better than he ever could have imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> So many thanks go to my beta and friend thinkwritexpress-official.   
> I know the ending was abrupt but the story was only about Sam and his feelings for Bela I just didn't want to leave him sad and alone.   
> Dragon Au's are really new for me, I love reading them but this was a first for writing. Hopefully you all liked it.


End file.
